


Madman

by TheW0rldAsSeenInBaybayin



Series: The Ultimate Punch [5]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheW0rldAsSeenInBaybayin/pseuds/TheW0rldAsSeenInBaybayin
Summary: In the swirling vortex of space and time, a madman and his box were jolted out of their mournful reverie as the former tumbled across the room.  His face lighting up, the not-man whooped and cheered in inane exhilaration at the unexpected turn of events, holding on for dear life as he sent another series of convulsions shuddering across the ship with the crank of a wobbly lever...
Series: The Ultimate Punch [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979479
Kudos: 4





	Madman

“Well, you know how it is, Amy: wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey—”

The Doctor’s overeager explanation was abruptly cut short by a shudder that shook the walls of the TARDIS itself. His youthful, rambunctious face suddenly froze and morphed into shock as a loud, unusual klaxon began clanging across the control room, and amidst the shaking he stumbled his way to the console. Gripping a nearby railing for dear life, Amy Pond shouted, “Doctor, what’s happening?”

“No idea, I’ve never heard that alarm before! Nine hundred years with Sexy here, and I thought I knew everything about her!”

Even while struggling to maintain her balance, Amy had the effort to raise her eyebrow at the Doctor’s odd remark. She now eyed her guide, whose hands were flying across a panel— pushing, pulling, twisting, turning, shoving—while staring intently at the monitor in front of him, muttering something vaguely incomprehensible. The shaking gradually came to a halt, and in a minute the ginger-haired woman felt confident enough to release her grip on the railing; walking to the Doctor, she spotted Rory in his centurion outfit from the back of her eye, sprinting across the room towards her.

“Amy, are you all right—”

“Doctor, what’s happening—”

“Quiet, quiet, you lot!” the Doctor exclaimed annoyedly, gesticulating wildly as he spoke. “There’s been a giant rupture in the Time Vortex—looks like some humongous, massive explosion the size of Russia just punched a hole straight through the very frame of the universe itself! Very huge, very massive, very nasty, could quite possibly take out a few galaxies here in our own reality if the force exerted came from somewhere nearby—”

_ “In English, _ Doctor?” 

The Doctor winced at Amy’s stinging remark. “Good grief, I’m already getting there, Pond! All you need to know,” he replied, abruptly dropping his voice to a chilling, menacing tone, “is that something terrible has happened in another universe, something terrible enough that the impact of that event is reverberating, resonating, repeating that event like ripples across every single universe within its vicinity. Something big, something threatening, and something very, very, very powerful indeed.”

Rory blinked, slightly intimidated. “Are we in danger?”

“Nope!” the Doctor abruptly replied, turning back to manhandle the console as he fiddled with some knobs on a nondescript panel. “The effects should mostly fade away within a week, and everyone across the universe should be more or less unaware that anything cataclysmic happened during their tea time. Plus,” he eagerly added, looking up towards the Ponds with the animated expression of a child before the gates to Disneyland, “a linked multiversal explosion like that creates a stable chain link between every universe affected, and that phenomenon only happens once every couple billion years. Quite the adventure that was, the last time that happened…”

Not quite liking where this conversation was going, Amy nervously asked, “So…?”

The Doctor turned back to Amy, armed with the manic expression on his face that signalled impending craziness and likely another one of those close brushes with death that seemed increasingly common for the trio nowadays. “So, we are having a change of plans and are  _ not  _ going to Space Florida like Rory asked—”

“Amy told me to ask you.”

“I was not! I was only  _ insinuating  _ that we go there  _ someday,  _ not pack our bags and go  _ this instant—” _

“—blimey, no one here has any respect for theatrics! We are skipping Space Florida, and we,” he dramatically announced, reaching for the lever with a flourish, “are jumping to the next dimension.”

The Doctor, the Oncoming Storm, the eleventh iteration of an ancient man who travelled across the stars, laughed hysterically as he pulled the trusty lever, his companions screaming in terror and his interdimensional box groaning and creaking from the strain. And as they were yanked from their places and began spiralling uncontrollably into the unknown, so did the last Time Lords shout:

“Geerrroonnniiiimoooo!”

**Author's Note:**

> _(Doctor Who theme starts playing)_
> 
> Got any particular suggestions in mind? Leave a comment below.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
